


Father's Day 2020

by stellarmeadow



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Eddie woke up to sunlight streaming in his room, and the muted sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. The clock on his nightstand read 7:21, which meant he’d slept through his alarm.The mixed tenor of the voices in the kitchen said that Chris wasn’t in there unsupervised, which could mean only one thing—Buck was here.What Buck was doing here on a Sunday morning when he had a shift and Eddie didn’t, though, that was the question.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788046
Comments: 20
Kudos: 316
Collections: 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz Week 2020





	Father's Day 2020

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S EDDIE DIAZ WEEK! Thanks to the [Eddie Diaz Week tumblr folks](https://eddiediazweek.tumblr.com/), and as always, to tarialdarion and smudgegirl, without whom you would likely have no fic, and to hideeho, for spurring me on!

Eddie woke up to sunlight streaming in his room, and the muted sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. The clock on his nightstand read 7:21, which meant he’d slept through his alarm. 

The mixed tenor of the voices in the kitchen said that Chris wasn’t in there unsupervised, which could mean only one thing—Buck was here.

What Buck was doing here on a Sunday morning when he had a shift and Eddie didn’t, though, that was the question. 

The voices stopped, and footsteps got closer. Eddie sat up, watching the door in anticipation as it slowly opened. Chris stepped in first, Buck close behind holding a tray that Eddie definitely had not had in his kitchen, the kind with legs meant for breakfast in bed. 

“Happy Father’s Day!” Chris said happily, climbing up next to Eddie in bed. 

“Thanks, mijo,” Eddie said, as Buck placed the tray carefully over Eddie’s lap. 

Eddie gave him a smile, one that Buck returned readily. “He asked me the other day if I could come over and help him make breakfast for you. Hope you don’t mind.”

“I get to eat your pancakes in bed,” Eddie said, as he put an arm around Christopher, “and curl up with this kid. Why would I mind?” 

“I have to get to work,” Buck said. “Some of us can’t lay around in bed all day.” 

As if Eddie wouldn’t gladly lay around in bed with Buck any day he asked. “Yeah, try not to get injured or something without me to watch your back,” he said out loud, only mostly kidding. 

He didn’t particularly like it when they had shifts that weren’t together. But…Father’s Day.

“I’ll do my best and promise not to tell the rest of our team you don’t trust them to keep me safe,” Buck said as he started for the bedroom door.

“Hey, Buck?” Eddie said.

Buck paused, hand on the doorknob, and looked back. 

“Thanks.” 

Buck’s smile was blinding. “Anytime. Later, Chris!” 

Chris’s wave almost knocked over Eddie’s coffee. “Bye, Buck!”

Eddie leaned back against the pillows and cuddled up with his son to read his cards as he ate. He’d have to text Buck later to thank him again. Or maybe do something nice for him. Like take him to dinner. 

Or maybe tell him about all these feelings that he was having an increasingly difficult time keeping hidden. 

Yeah, maybe that. And soon. 

\--  
END


End file.
